deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Greninja vs Stink Bomb
What If DEATH BATTLE! Greninja vs Stink Bomb Season 2 By:A1M2O3U4R Greninja vs Stink Bomb.png|A1M2O3U4R Greninja vs Stink Bomb 2.png|A1M2O3U4R This What If Death Battle feature the Newcomer Stink Bomb from the Skylanders Swap Force series and the Return of Greninja from the Pokemon XY/XYZ series. This is the beginning of my Season 2 and the Second PokemonvSkylanders battle. If you haven't seen the First PokemonvSkylanders battle Greninja vs Stealth Elf check it out right now! Ash will also return without the help of Serena and Stink Bomb... well is just single. But with out further ado let's get riiiight, into the intro! Intro Chad: You know what would be a good start to a new season of Death Battle? Another Stealth Battle Ben: And these two combatants will show you the way of the ninja Chad: Stink Bomb the Ninja Skunk Skylander Ben: And the Return of Greninja the Ninja Frog Pokemon Chad: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Ben: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Greninja (Cue: Pokemon XY&Z Full Opening Instrumental) Wiz: Greninja is a Water and Dark type. It is owned by Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto. Boomstick: But even with that goofy tongue-scarf, it has so many moves we couldn't even put all of them on here. Wiz: Greninja's Cut ability is able to block many moves like flamethrower, ice shard, bullet seed and even able to survive frenzy plant. Boomstick: Water Shuriken, Greninja's signature move which is able to counter attack ranged attacks like aura sphere, shadow ball, energy ball etc. Wiz: Double Team which can duplicate Greninja into more Greninja but only one is real. Boomstick: And Aerial Ace a move powerful enough to counter poison jab, leaf blade, dragon claw, etc. Wiz: If Ash and Greninja wish to do so, they will start Synchro Evolution that transforms Greninja into Ash Greninja (Satoshi-Gekkoguga). Boomstick: Ash Greninja has a mid transformation and a full transformation. The mid one looks like Ash Greninja inside a Water Cloak and the full one looks like Ash Greninja with a Giant Water Shuriken on its back. Wiz: And with that Giant Water Shuriken on its back Ash Greninja can use that Water Shuriken as both a Ranged Attack and a Counter Attack. And during battle Ash and Greninja sill synchronize making the Water Shurkien become even bigger. Boomstick: And when that happens Greninja can use that Water Shuriken to create a Colossal Water Shuriken and knock out a Mega Sceptile in one hit. Still not enough? He can still spin it into a an even bigger Water Shuriken but it spins so fast it turns Orange making it cause more damage. It reminds me of Naruto's Lava Style Rasen-Shuriken and Krillin's Destructo Disk from Dragon Ball Z. Wiz: However if Greninja gets damage so does Ash and when that happens Ash can pass out just like in the last time Greninja Battled against Stealth Elf. And while in Ash Greninja form Greninja's Attacks create more damage. Boomstick: Greninja might be able to defeat Stealth Elf... Wiz: But will it be able to defeat the Ninja Skunk Stink Bomb from Skylanders Swap Force? Find out below! Stink Bomb (Cue: Skylanders Trap Team Theme Song) Wiz: Stink Bomb is a Swap Force Skylander and lives as a Ninja Skunk. Boomstick: And even with that smelly ass of his, his attacks can do serious amounts of damage. Wiz: His Skunk-Fu stars can hit enemies from a really far distance. But if he wants to he can use the Master-Star Technique so he can throw multiple Skunk-Fu Stars at one time. Still not enough he can use his Sweeping Skunk-Fu ability to charge handfuls of Skunk-Fu and throw it all at one target or every direction. Boomstick: 1 Inch Palm which delivers a powerful palm attack that knocks away enemies. Kinda reminds me of One Punch Man but a smelly one. -sigh- Wiz: Having the power to control his Skunk-Fu Stink Bomb can create a shield of Skunk-Fu which can also damage enemies if they try to touch him. And with his Rolling Fog ability he can Fart Two Clouds at the same time doubling the damage. Boomstick: Stink Bomb can also create a bigger Skunk-Fu by raising two of them in the air and slowly expands so he can throw four Giant Skunk-Fu at all directions and why not, he can even throw all of them at you making you even more pissed. Wiz: And remember these attacks only occur in his upper half of his body, the lower half of his body contains Skunk Cloud which can make him invisible while making a fart cloud behind him and combined with his Skunking Around ability his Skunk Cloud can do damage to opponents if they get close to toughing him. Boomstick: He can also use Hidden Tail which basically makes his tail glow and whip his opponents butts and at the same time making lots of damage. His Sporting Stripes ability can make Hidden Tail much more faster which can also raise the damage done using it if he charges his tail long enough. Wiz: All these ninja moves are silent but deadly but will he be able to defeat the final evolved form of the Kalos Water-Type Starter Greninja from Pokemon XY&Z? Find out down below! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for another STEALTH BATTLE!!! Greninja vs Stink Bomb Greninja Stink Bomb IDK It's Time For a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Kalos Region Ninja Village Arena (First Anime-Animated Battle) Ash Ketchum is having a free battle with Sanpei the boy ninja. Ash: Okay Pikachu Iron Tail! Sanpei: Greninja Night Slash! Pikachu and Greninja both hit each other but Pikachu Loses Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle Greninja wins so the victor is Sanpei Ash: You are really strong Greninja Sanpei: Thanks Ash. Hey what's that? Ash and Sanpei find Stink Bomb in the air Stink: Clear the Air! Stink Bomb farts a huge Skunk Cloud making the villagers sick so they had to wear Masks even Ash and Sanpei Ash: You look familiar. Stink: Yes and I want to battle your Skylander and finish my revenge for killing Stealth Elf! Ash remembers when he and Greninja were fighting Stealth Elf Ash: Greninja Water Shuriken! Ash Greninja Throws the Massive Orange Water Skuriken at Stealth Elf and she dies Stink: What you didn't notice is me. I was spying on you. Looking at a worthy opponent... Ash: Wait what's a Skylander? Stink Freezes. Stink: Don't pretend that you didn't know! Just Battle Me! Ash: Sanpei just watch my battle I have an Ace up my sleeve Stink: Yeah but you can't defeat my Skunk-Fu skills Sanpei remembers the Village Hero. Sanpei: Okay Ash I am counting on you! Ash: Greninja come out! Greninja: Ninja! Ref: Okay... Let the battle begin! Stink: Let's Go Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town Ash: Okay. Come at me then! FIGHT!!! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KazHDM2r7Zk) Ash: Greninja Cut! Greninja: Gren... Nin... JA!!! Greninja uses cut on Stink Bomb but he vanishes leaving a Skunk-Cloud behind him. Greninja (While getting damaged): GREN!!! Ash: Greninja Double Team! Greninja uses Double Team Stink Bomb: What? Stink Bomb raises two giant Skunk-Fu in the air. Stink: Take this! Hiyah Stink Bomb throws four giant skunk-fu at all Greninja. Ash: Greninja Water Shuriken! Greninja counters with Water Shuriken. Ash: Greninja Aerial Ace! Stink Bomb: Hidden Tail! Greninja and Stink Bomb clash with each other. Aerial Ace and Hidden Tail are equal! But Hidden Tail is hitting faster! Greninja: Aerial Ace faster! Greninja: Gren, nin, ja, Gren...nin...JA!!! Greninja kicks Stink Bomb in the face. Aerial Ace beats Hidden Tail Ash: Greninja Water Shuriken Stink: Not in my watch Stink Bomb Creates a Skunk-Fu Shield. The Water Shuriken fails and Stink Bomb Creates two Skunk-Clouds surrounding Greninja. Stink: Hahaha Ash: Greninja hang in there, I know you are getting hurt and not seeing anything but it is time to show Stink Bomb our True Power! Greninja: Opens his eyes Ash: We'll get Stronger and Stronger with all our power! LET'S GO!!! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cSE1xDCxRE) Ash and Greninja Fuse. And Ash's Mask gets removed. Ash Greninja appears in his mid-form. Ash's friends, Team Rocket and the whole Ninja Village sees whats happening. Stink: Yes, that's the power. The power I wanted to see. A WORTHY OPPONENT!!! Ash: Greninja Water Shuriken! Ash Greninja charges up one Water Shuriken then zooms toward Stink Bomb. Stink Bomb vanishes and leaves a Skunk-Cloud but Ash Greninja doesn't get damaged because of the Water Cloak. Then Ash senses Stink Bomb appearing behind them. Ash Greninja turns around and throws the Water Shuriken at Stink Bomb and he goes flying. The whole village cheers. Sanpei is impressed by Ash Greninja's Power. But Stink Bomb gets back up with his hands and tail glowing. Stink: Hidden Tail! One Inch Palm! Ash: Aerial Ace! Cut! Ash Greninja's hands and feet glow and two water-kunai appear on Ash Greninja's hands. Ash Greninja cuts through the 1 inch palms and hits Stink Bomb's tail. Stink: Hahaha Stink Bomb raises his tail and sprays a Skunk Cloud at Ash Greninja. Ash: Greninja Water Shuriken. Ash Greninja uses the entire Water Cloak into a Giant Water Skuriken and throws it through the Skunk Cloud. But again Stink Bomb vanishes. Ash: Greninja Double Team and follow it up with Aerial Ace. Stink Bomb keeps on vanishing leaving Skunk-Clouds everywhere trapping Ash Greninja but Ash and Greninja keeps on following where Stink Bomb goes. Ash Greninja Giant Water Shuriken evolves into a Massive Water Shuriken Ash: Greninja Double Team Stink Bomb charges his two Giant Skunk-Fu in the air Ash: Water Shuriken! Ash Greninja's Massive Water Shuriken evolves into a Colossal Water Shuriken and throws it at Stink Bomb. Then Stink Bomb tries to intercept it by throwing one Massive Skunk-Fu the combination with Four Giant Skunk-Fu Combined with 1 inch palm. Stink: Take this! Ash Greninja: NIN... JA!!! Ash Greninja throws the Water Shuriken and hops on top of it. Ash: Greninja Cut and Aerial Ace. Ash Greninja uses one hand for the Cut attack and the other hand for Aerial Ace. Stink Bomb throws the Massive 1 Inch Skunk-Fu. But Ash Greninja jumps off the Water Shuriken and stops the Skunk-Fu. Ash Greninja Uses Aerial Ace to send the Skunk-Fu Flying in the air. The Water Shuriken is on its way through contact. Stink Bomb tries to cancel the attack by throwing the rest of its Skunk-Fu into the Water Shuiken but the results was that Water Shuriken wins. Stink Bomb is weak but its farting aura still lives. And so Stink Bomb fires one big Skunk Cloud and charges one last powerful 1 inch palm. Ash: Not yet! Water Shuriken! Ash Greninja's Water Shuriken spins faster and faster and creates a massive Orange Water Shuriken. Stink Bomb throws his last 1 inch palm and Ash Greninja throws his last Water Shuriken but the two attacks past right throw each other at the same speed which one will hit first the Water Shuriken or the 1 Inch Palm. The Answer is both of them! Ash Greninja and Stink Bomb are still standing. Ash Greninja falls into its knees but Stink Bomb slowly disappears (At the same time Boomstick's Stink Bomb Trophy Breaks apart). Then Later the Skunk-Fu that Ash Greninja Aerial Aced into the air finished Stink Bomb off. K.O. Results Ash and Greninja help clean up the stink village while Boomstick cries because his Stink Bomb trophy broke into pieces. Boomstick: NOOOO!!! MY TROPHY BROKE (#TellMeWhy) Wiz: Stink Bomb did have the sneaking, attack and combat power advantage, but Greninja was able to counter it because of its quick speed, agility and... Come on Boomstick say the last word. Boomstick (Still Crying): The... The... Ash... Greninja... Fucking... Transformation... Wiz: Okay. Stink Bomb did under estimate the bond between Ash and Greninja but mostly only to get revenge for the death of Stealth Elf. However, if he didn't underestimate them then he would still lose because his training compared to Greninja's training with Ash needs a little bit more work. Boomstick (Far Away Distance): NO HE DOESN'T! HE... JUST... FUCKED... UP!!! :( Wiz: Okay, Okay, Okay, let's finish this episode before he explodes this computer. The winner is... Bomstick: I FIXED HIM! THE WINNER IS STINK BOMB! Wiz: Greninja Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:A1M2O3U4R Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Pokemon vs Skylanders" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs. Skylanders' themed Death Battles